PBA 011a
5:20:36 PM Kali: Raven is in the library, lounging on a couch. 5:21:13 PM Nilani: Nilani waves at Raven, then looks around for an interesting book. 5:21:14 PM *** Kali added Kalor *** 5:21:20 PM Kali: January 16, 2014 5:20 PM Kali: <<< Raven is in the library, lounging on a couch. 5:21:47 PM Nilani: Nilani waves at Kalor as he enters, then resumes browsing. 5:22:09 PM Kalor: Kalor waves back and goes back to reading 5:22:23 PM Jhett: ((You guys aren't surprised to see Raven there?)) 5:22:28 PM Jhett: ((You haven't seen him in a week.)) 5:22:37 PM Kali: Raven nods back, and then goes back to his own book. He has a ponytail now instead of having his hair all long and waving about. 5:22:47 PM Nilani: ((sure I am, I'm not letting him know that, though.)) 5:22:57 PM Jhett: ((Fair enough.)) 5:23:35 PM Kali: Notice check! 5:23:50 PM Nilani: ((16)) 5:26:02 PM Nilani: Nilani picks a book about assorted aberrations and finds a spot that is sort of near Raven, but not really very close. 5:27:17 PM Kali: He just reads. And then twiddles an imaginary mustache. 5:28:11 PM Kalor: Assorted aberrations illustrated. It has a very nice cross sectional diagram of an Aboleth on page 233. One of the more detailed studies of the species. 5:28:56 PM Kali: Raven: "Evil: A How-To," actually. 5:29:19 PM Kali: He holds the book up, which bound in black and red, of course! 5:32:27 PM Kalor: I was talking about Nilani's choice in reading material. 5:32:53 PM | Edited 5:32:59 PM Nilani: ((I smell a narcissist)) 5:33:21 PM Kali: Raven: Oh, I see. Sorry. 5:33:22 PM Kalor: I believe that one has a dialogue concerning the applications and likely use of corrupted spells however. 5:33:58 PM Kalor: Never put too much stock in it, but Searing Eyebane could likely be improved. 5:34:21 PM Nilani: Nilani appears to be absorbed in her book, and does not react to anything. 5:34:32 PM Kali: Raven: That sounds terribly unpleasant. 5:35:04 PM Kalor: Oh it is, melts the target's eyes from the inside out and causes them to erupt in a gout of acid. 5:35:34 PM Kalor: It had some crippling flaw however. 5:35:37 PM Kali: Raven: How rude. 5:40:20 PM Kalor: And messy. Such magic is far too uncontrolled to be of use. 5:40:51 PM Kali: Raven: I have always found control to be an illusion. 5:41:54 PM Kalor: Well, when you are dealing with magic, illusion is usually infinitely more useful than nothing at all. 5:42:29 PM Kali: Raven: Exactly! 5:44:53 PM Kali: Raven: Illusion is *very* useful. 5:46:47 PM Kalor: Enchantment as well. Although that makes one wonder, which is more powerful? The school of illusion or the school of divination? 5:47:18 PM Kali: Raven: Why choose, if one has the capability? 5:47:52 PM Kalor: One still has to memorize the allotted count. 5:48:17 PM Kalor: But I see your wisdom, better to choose some of both. 5:48:30 PM Kali: Raven: Doesn't stuffing your head with spells hurt? 5:48:47 PM Kalor: No, it's actually quite soothing. 5:50:01 PM Kali: Raven: I'm certain I would find it distracting. 5:50:24 PM Kali: Raven: You won't be able to escape, you know. 5:51:00 PM *** Kali added Lira the Wiz (Winnie) *** 5:51:04 PM Kali: Lira steps in. 5:51:16 PM Kali: Kalor and Nilani are reading; so is Raven. 5:51:16 PM Kalor: I have learned to never say never. 5:51:30 PM Nilani: Nilani waves at Lira and goes to look for another book. 5:51:35 PM Kali: Raven is sprawled out a bit on a couch, reading a text called "Evil: A How-To." 5:51:35 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) does a double-take at Raven. 5:52:40 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) spreads her materials out, willing a book about bowmaking to her hand, flips it open and starts to read as she idly twirls a material around in her other hand. 5:53:13 PM Kali: Raven smiles at her, and waves, cheerfully. 5:53:21 PM Kali: Raven: Did you try? 5:53:27 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) waves uncertainly. "Try what?" 5:55:37 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) starts making the longbow! 5:55:47 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((19)) 5:55:56 PM Kali: Raven: Escaping. 5:56:06 PM | Edited 5:57:23 PM Nilani: Nilani returns with a book on various types of planes and resettles herself in her previous spot 5:56:08 PM Kalor: Of course not. 5:56:25 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Escaping the ship? We've disembarked. Twice. 5:56:27 PM Kalor: I don't intend on escaping. I intend to set everyone free. 5:56:43 PM Kali: Raven: Well, I tried. Several times. 5:57:02 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): And how'd that go? 5:57:10 PM Kali: Raven: I'm here, aren't I? 5:57:16 PM Kali: He sighs. 5:58:28 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) nods, filled with pity. "We're cursed." 5:59:05 PM Kali: Raven: You know what this place needs? A party. 5:59:56 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): A party...? 6:00:21 PM Nilani: Nilani looks up quizzically and writes on her gauntlet: 6:00:31 PM Nilani: ~what sort of party? 6:00:55 PM Kali: Raven: Music, dancing, drinking, eating! Pretty women! ... handsome men, for you ladies! 6:01:11 PM Kalor: ((Raven is Pinkie Pie)) 6:01:54 PM Nilani: ~maybe after I finish this book. Their description of Elysium is interesting... 6:02:05 PM Nilani: Nilani goes back to reading 6:02:26 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns. "I'm not sure that's the best use of our time." 6:02:27 PM Nilani: ((I'll be back after dinner. GO ON WITHOUT MEEEEE!)) 6:02:43 PM Kalor: I hear Arcadia is beautiful this time of year... 6:03:15 PM Kali: Raven: What could be a better use of our time than a party? A rout, a bash, a shindig! 6:03:25 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) continues working on her bow, her eyes flicking to Kalor, sort of hoping he'd change the subject. 6:04:40 PM Kalor: Well, finding out why this curse exists instead of trying to escape it might be a better idea. 6:05:23 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) nods. "Partying will not fix anything." 6:06:11 PM Kali: Raven: But it could be used to create bonds between the cursed captives, could it not? 6:07:45 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks thoughtful for a moment, her fingers working seperately from her mind. "I doubt it could heal the wounds I have dealt... I'm afraid certain schizms cannot be crossed so simply.." 6:08:35 PM Kali: Raven: Oh, you'd be surprised what a little song can do. 6:08:53 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): You can play as well? 6:09:28 PM Kali: Raven: Of course. Anyone can play. 6:09:36 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) shakes her head. "I cannot." 6:10:11 PM Kalor: ((Oh well, I'm going to sleep.)) 6:10:14 PM Kali: Raven: But why not! 6:10:17 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((night)) 6:10:33 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) hesitates for a while, working silently as she considers the question. "It reminds me of.... something." 6:12:06 PM Kali: Raven: Something from your childhood? 6:13:18 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns, her eyes concentrating on her work a little too intently. "Something I'd rather not be reminded of. What do you play?" 6:13:36 PM Kali: Raven: Oh, nothing complicated, just the pipes. 6:14:19 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): I see... I bet it sounds lovely. 6:14:38 PM Nilani: Nilani closes her book and directs her attention to her companions 6:15:32 PM Kali: Raven: I could play for you, if you like. 6:16:15 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles as she continues to work on her craft. "If it's not too much trouble." 6:17:03 PM Kali: Raven draws out a little set of wooden pipes, and starts playing them. 6:18:03 PM Kali: Roll will saves! 6:18:10 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((20)) 6:18:52 PM Nilani: ((drat.)) 6:19:38 PM Nilani: ((I KNEW IT!)) 6:20:02 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((o..o)) 6:21:10 PM Kali: Nothing happens to Lira. Raven plays a sprightly dancing tune; it's fast and cheerful. 6:21:44 PM Nilani: http://i.imgur.com/auOWt73.png?2 6:22:08 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles brightly. "You are quite talented." 6:22:42 PM Kali: He draws the song to a close and stops playing. "Thank you. Nothing out of the ordinary, though." 6:23:25 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Perhaps you are right. Something festive could help lift the spirits of our comrades. 6:24:07 PM Kali: Raven: It's dark and grim enough in here. 6:25:11 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) continues to work on her bow as she laughs softly. "You should have been there for the pillowfight. That was pretty fun." 6:26:01 PM Kali: Raven brightens. "There was a pillowfight?" 6:26:22 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) nods. 6:26:53 PM Nilani: Nilani grabs a book and heads out. 6:27:02 PM Kali: Raven waves cheerfully at her. 6:27:10 PM Kali: Raven: Pity I missed that. 6:27:13 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) waves at Nilani. 6:27:16 PM | Edited 6:27:25 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles warmly and waves back at both of them 6:28:21 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Yes, you and Wynn both missed it, unfortunately. 6:29:30 PM Kali: Raven: Blast. Well, perhaps there will be another one. 6:29:48 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) laughs softly. "Perhaps." 6:30:51 PM Kali: Raven: People don't seem to do that sort of thing much anymore. They don't play much either; I miss the music. 6:31:23 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) shrugs. "It doesn't quite seem to fit, somehow." 6:32:36 PM Kali: Raven: It's a sad place. It feels like winter. 6:33:12 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) nods. "But you need not be saddened by the season." 6:33:57 PM Kali: Raven: But spring is so much better! 6:35:42 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Be that as it may... I believe that winter can also be enjoyed. 6:36:16 PM Kali: Raven: But there are no flower garlands with which to deck the brows of beautiful ladies, and no dryads to dance. 6:36:41 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) laughs. "Talas does not strike me as the dancing type. Perhaps you should ask her." 6:36:53 PM Kali: Raven: Talas? 6:37:03 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Talas is the dryad in the Forest. 6:37:37 PM Kali: Raven beams. "There is a *dryad* in the Forest. Dryads dance beautifully." 6:37:55 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks interested. "You've been around dryads before?" 6:38:18 PM Kali: Raven: Oh yes, dozens of them. Very wild. They hate men. 6:38:37 PM Kali: Raven: Well, all mortals, anyway. 6:38:49 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) laughs in a bit of a dismissive manner. "Talas doesn't seem to hate us.." 6:40:23 PM Kali: Raven: Truly? Perhaps she loves one of your party, then. They can be rather sweet then. If a little... single-minded. 6:40:49 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Oh, she loves the ship. 6:41:23 PM Kali: Raven: This grim, dark place? Why? 6:41:50 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) blinks. "Who can explain the mystery that is love?" 6:42:44 PM Kali: Raven: I could try, dear lady. 6:43:08 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles in an amused manner. "Alright, give it your best shot." 6:45:04 PM Kali: ((Swap to the other room.))